Mighty Max: Universe Tour
by MadHat886
Summary: A grownup Max must stop Skullmaster from destroying different worlds now that he can cross into different universes.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mighty Max that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mighty Max: Universe Tour -

Deep within his prison of rock an ancient lord of evil waited. The prison he was cast into for the last 10,000 years he has waited for and plan to escape. He came close a few years ago with his tunneling machine to dig his way to the surface. But the cap bearer came and stop his plans as he did in the last cycle before he reverse time. Not only that but this time he shatter the crystal of souls with most of the pieces falling into the lava, before he escape along with the guardian and fowl. Now he's has to deal with Lava Lord and his minions seeking revenge on him.

Without the Lemuria book he can't reforge the crystal from the pieces he has gathered. And even if he did the only souls he can use are the rock monsters, crabs, turtles, and two headed lizards. There is Warmonger but he needs willing beings and self aware beings to give their souls to the crystal. The minions he has will power the crystal but nowhere near the power he needs to use it's full power.

Without the book he had to use what remaining pieces of the crystal to make a smaller crystal of souls. He had to remember things that he has long since forgotten when he created the crystal the first time. Using his beasts minions he empowered the crystal but to his surprise the crystal he created wasn't a crystal of souls. A mistake on his part in creating the new crystal has turn it into a portal crystal. He remembers how before he destroyed the race of Lemuria there were crystals that could open portals to other worlds. But after a failed invasion all those crystals were destroyed and how to make them faded from memory.

"Cap bearer you may have stop me this time. But now you have given me a path to other universes. I will leave nothing but death in my wake till, I find a way to make another crystal of souls. And not just this world but all worlds of every universe out there will know the name of Skullmaster!" (1)

!

Meanwhile -

In a small apartment where a young couple is just moving into after finishing college. A strange package was delivered to their door. Unmark with only the words for the mighty one on it.

"Max, I think Virgil sent you something," Bea said.

"Please let it be a house warming gift," a now young adult Max said walking up to his wife.

"When is it ever?" Bea ask.

"Right. So want to come along and save the world again?" Max ask her.

"Someone needs to save your butt," Bea said as she opens the box and see where they need to go this time.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Skullmaster is one of the most threatening and successful villains in cartoon history that's including animes and mangas. He has so many Batman gambits, Xanatos gambits, evil plans and backup plans in play at once that it defies belief. And he's a powerful warrior sorcerer who can survive just about anything. In the very first episode he survive falling into lava with a giant tunneling machine right on top of him. And how many villains you know the hero could only beat them by reversing time before he won.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mighty Max that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mighty Max: Universe Tour -

Stepping out of the portal Max and Bea found themselves in a ancient temple lighted by strange crystals. In front of them having been waiting for them are Norman and Virgil. Both Max and Bea over the years of saving the world both have very athletic bodies. Both are dress for saving the world with Max dress in an armor body suit which came useful during some rough fighting. He also wears a brown leather jacket and a utility belt that contains useful items he found useful while out saving the world. He also carries a magnum pistol that has been modified to increase it's power. With the kind of foes he has face having a gun prove to be very useful.

Bea on the other hand wears a black armor body suit that covers everything below her head. She also wears a tactical vest and utility belt. She study underneath Virgil to learn formulaic magic. And she also carries a competition crossbow she uses as a grappling hook and carries different types of bolts. Their body armor was custom made alone with their other gear some of which they help themselves to during their saving the world adventures. Not to mention some loot as saving the world doesn't pay the bills and it's not like the villain is going to need that treasure in their lair.

"So Virgil what's the trouble today?" Max ask off handedly.

"An old foe escape or is this a new one?" Bea ask.

"Skullmaster has escape from the Earth's core," Virgil said shocking the husband and wife pair.

"But that's impossible. The last time we were there we left him to deal with Lava Lord and, I threw most of the pieces of the crystal into lava," Max said remembering the first and last time he saw old skull face.

"Somehow he has gathered enough pieces reforged them and created a portal crystal," Virgil explains.

"You mean he's on the surface already?" Max ask hoping it won't be like in the other timeline.

"No he isn't. Unlike the cap a portal crystal doesn't open portals to get to one place to another. It opens portals to other universes," Virgil explains.

"Which is bad for us. The last time someone created something like that it cause us nothing but trouble once things started coming out from the portal it made," Norman inputted.

"So he's someone elses problem now?" Max ask.

"No Max we still need to follow him and stop him. From what, I have seen the portal crystal is flawed and unstable. Skullmaster can't control where he ends up or when. I don't think he even knows how he did it as such knowledge has been lost for a reason. But if he lands in a world with the right tools he can prefect it and use it at will. Not to mention he will be trying to find a way to create a new crystal of souls," Virgil explains.

"How do we follow him? Does the cap have the power to open portals to other universes?" Bea ask.

"The cap does but has been lock after all the other portals were destroyed after a failed invasion. But here in this temple, I can unlock that power. But as, I said Skullmaster can't control where or when he gets to another world. So we might end up in a world that he's been there for much longer than we have," Virgil said.

"How long?" Max ask.

"A year or so at the most," Virgil said making Max and Bea feel uneasy. (1)

!

In another world -

Skullmaster look over the vast liberty that once owned by a malevolent and powerful young sorcerer who ruled the Land of Black Sand. He was a handful but being an older sorcerer who has long since mastered the art of being a necromancer. The undead guards were no match for his magic or Warmonger and the rock monsters they brought with them. They now follow his commands and turn on their old master. Not that it mattered as his sword is magical allowing him to kill anything even spiritual beings and he has long since cast protection spells on him to protects him from magic of all kinds. The gauntlet that the sorcerer named Mozenrath used is now his. It was flawed as it cast from the users life force, but with his knowledge of magic he easily fix that flaw.

"Useless," Skullmaster said as he goes through one book after another. While some could prove useful others are utterly useless to him. While the magical wish granting beings of this world are powerful he knows better than to use something like that. There are rules and cost from wish granting beings and few if any ever have the power to grant a prefect wish.

"Hello Skullmaster how are things?" Chaos a powerful magical being, the incarnation of chaos, disorder and anarchy. Who looks like a fluffy blue furred cat with wings. He also has more magic in him than just about any magical being. He can grant his own wishes.

"What are you doing here?" Skullmaster growls seeing the fool cat.

"Oh don't take that tone with me," Chaos said.

"Or what. You know very well that your magic has never work on me. Besides Fate has already decided that only the cap bearer will be the only one who can defeat me," Skullmaster said.

"Yes there is that. And that you make things interesting," Chaos said as he floated in the air.

"So why are you here?" Skullmaster ask.

"Oh just seeing how the whole evil thing for you is going. Too bad about your crystal being broken. But look at that you did make a portal crystal instead. It should have killed you. It did for all the other counterparts of yours. But you are the only one who managed to survive using it," Chaos said. "And no, I had nothing to do with it. Besides, I have no reason to help you."

"Than leave me be," Skullmaster said.

"You do know. The fowl will discover what you have done and the mighty one will be coming for you," Chaos said.

"And why are you warning me?" Skullmaster ask.

"That will be telling wouldn't it," Chaos said as he disappeared.

Skullmaster narrowed his eyes as he look at the remaining books. His old friend will detect the energy from the portal crystal. This time the cap bearer won't be a small child as it has been years since he last saw him. No he won't be stop at such an early stage.

"Warmonger," Skullmaster shouted.

"Yes master?" Warmonger ask entering the room.

"Have the minions take what they can carry we're leaving this place," Skullmaster said.

"At once," Warmonger said leaving to order the rock monsters that came with them and the new undead to strip the palace of anything useful.

"I won't be stop this time," Skullmaster said as his new magical gauntlet glowed with power. "Besides there are so many worlds out there and so much to take."

!

Author's Notes -

1 – With the crystal unstable and no clear energy trail. The best Virgil can do is find which world Skullmaster has gone to and hope he hasn't been there for long.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mighty Max that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mighty Max: Universe Tour -

Deep in space a massive ship kept orbit in the dark side of the moon of this universe's Earth. The ship is a city size mining ship that was used to crack whole planets for resources. Skullmaster had his minions take the ship and force one of the human soldiers to pilot the ship. It was easy as the space station it was docked to was under attack by some kind of undead creatures, while powerful were no match for Skullmaster's magic. He cast a spell that drove all the undead creatures off the ship. The ship's engine was already turned on so it was a quick escape from the station which blew up.

Skullmaster knowing that he will need people who can understand how to use the ship pick up as many of the surviving humans left on the ship. Those who didn't know anything were turn into the undead ghouls that now serve him. He traveled around to other universes and gathered some better minions than what he has now. And now they're refitting the ship and learning how to control the ship. The ship was going under a cleanup and being repaired when they found it.

The first of his new minions is, Professor Norton Nimnul a mad scientist who is very intelligent and creative but his plans often lack any trace of logic and tend to be extremely convoluted. But they do work as his laser cannon used to make a giant gelatin mold to cause an earthquake under the United States Gold Reserve. Currently he's busy as he takes apart the vending machine like station found on the ship. The ship has much to offer and having a ship with the power to crack open a planet would be a fearsome weapon. Skullmaster discover him flying in a makeshift spacecraft and had him brought on board.

On the bridge with him are three beings who he found falling from a high tower in robot suits. He saved them to learn about the world he found himself in, and quickly left once he learned how powerful the defenders are. The three prove to be useful as they quickly grasp how to work the equipments on the ship. He restored their youth as all three were too old to be useful as they were.

The woman of the three, Mai is a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She is often seen wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. Mai usually wears a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. She's the level headed member of the group.

Shu is a short anthropomorphic Shiba-inu dog with ginger or light brown fur covering his entire body, and a tan face and paws. His shinobi shozoku consists of a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow shirt underneath it, purple hakama pants, a pale blue or white sash, black tabi socks, and straw waraji sandals. He usually carries a wakizashi on his back. He isn't much but he does know how to use machines and how they work.

Emperor Pilaf is a small, blue imp-like creature who craves nothing more than power and dreams of ruling the world. Despite his seeming incompetence, Emperor Pilaf has an incredible amount of resources at his command, such as his own castle, airplane, laser weaponry, and a high-tech floating base. He is also implied to be quite intelligent in spite of his bumbling nature, as he is able to improve on Bulma's Dragon Radar, develop a material that is capable of nullifying the electromagnetic pulses that a Dragon Radar picks up on, create an orbiting satellite detection system that can pick up images and sound from anywhere in the world, and find where the Electric Rice Cooker containing the sealed King Piccolo was buried under the ocean floor hundreds of years ago, even though he was believed to be only a legend by everyone, save Master Roshi and Master Shen. Emperor Pilaf serves him as he wish to rule a world, which Skullmaster will grant as he will need people to maintain his rule on the world's he will clamp under his rule.

"Well is the ship ready?" Skullmaster ask sitting in the command chair.

"Not yet. The ship is still being repaired and refitted. We wouldn't want something to break out of the blue," Mai answers feeling refresh with her now youthful body.

"Sorry master but we just need more time in getting this ship ready," Shu adds.

"But don't worry once it is. This ship will be all but unstoppable," Pilaf said as he learns the controls of the ship.

"Just make sure it does," Skullmaster said. With his teleport crystal still needing to be fix so that he can choose where he goes, he's stuck having to jump from one world to another blind. And with seeing how powerful the three before him world heroes are, he might not be lucky to go unnoticed the next time.

"We do need to test the power of the ship once it's completed," Mai said.

"We'll test it on the planet below us," Skullmaster said.

"There is also another thing. I have been using the magic scanner on the planet and discovered that there are people who can use magic," Shu said.

"Really now?" Skullmaster said as he used the magical guantlet to link up with the scanner.

"Well sir?" Mai ask.

"Powerful but nothing that, I haven't come across. And the magic is link to this world and this world alone. Not the true magic that, I use," Skullmaster said. (1)

"So we just destroy it?" Pilaf ask.

"Of course. And it be fun to watch as the so called magic users of this world try to save their world," Skullmaster smiled. "But just to be on the safe side send some drones to see if there is anything or anyone useful."

"Yes sir," Mai answers.

!

On the Planet below -

In a forest at night a portal opens up letting four people out. They have been traveling for days now searching for Skullmaster. But they're always a step behind him if they find any trace of him that is.

"Virgil this is the right world this time right?" Max ask looking around at the night time forest wondering if there's anything to look out for like the last time they ended up in a forest at night.

"Well it has been eons since the cap was used to open portals to other worlds. It will take time to get use to opening portals to other worlds," Virgil explains.

"But, I don't see why the cap can't lock into which world Skullmaster is in. Not having to narrow it down to a number of worlds that we have to scan just to see if he's there," Bea said. (2)

"Well we have pick up some useful stuff on those worlds we visited," Max said.

"Where are we?" Bea ask Virgil who held a book that listed the known universes that have been visited in the past.

"This is the world of Earth Land where magic still rules," Virgil said looking through the book.

"Great more magic users," Norman said.

"Well at least your sword protects you against magic," Max said.

"True," Norman said having his sword be made into an anti-magic weapon long ago thanks to the metal and runes place on it.

"What are you humans doing here!" a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair shouted as she comes out of a tree house. A real tree house as it's a hollowed out tree made into a house.

"Oh hi," Max greeted her.

!

Elsewhere -

In his hidden lair on Tenrou Island, Zeref was napping on a beach chair. He's been on the run from the Magic council for some time now and has decided to hide out on Terou Island again. He was relaxing on the beach enjoying the sun when a shadow suddenly block his sun. Waking from his nap he found himself facing a very large man dress in nothing more then a purple kilt and cape. He recongized him after a few moments having seen the skull like face in a book once.

"Skullmaster?" Zeref ask.

"I see my presents is known on this world," Skullmaster said.

"I heard enough about you in the books, I have read to know you're evil," Zeref said. He has read and seen his picture in an ancient book he found. He's a great evil that if ever set free would bring nothing but ruin to what he touches.

"And, I learn about you from my spies that you're the most evil magic user on this world. I came here to know if you know anything about the Crystal of Souls?" Skullmaster ask not beating around the bush.

"What do you want with that?" Zeref eyes widen in horror.

"I made one but it was broken. I need information in how to make another," Skullmaster said.

"But to make even one would take hundreds of lives," Zeref said.

"That would be if, I was just reforging it. But to make a new one will take thousands, but of course millions would be better," Skullmaster said. (3)

"I will never reveal anything to you even if, I did know how to make one. All knowledge in creating that accursed crystal has been destroyed and the ones who knew took it to their graves willingly or otherwise," Zeref said.

"A shame than. There is no reason for me to waste anymore time. And to thank this world for keeping the crystal of souls out of my hands. I'll destroy it," Skullmaster said.

"I will never allow that to happen," Zeref said as he grabs and throws the chair he's been sitting on throwing it at Skullmaster to distract him long enough for him to cast a spell. But to his shock the chair went right through him like he wasn't even there.

"Sorry but, I'm not even here," Skullmaster said as his image disappeared.

Hearing a roaring sound, Zeref look up to see a land mass falling right on top of him. Skullmaster had a piece of the moon cut out, the size of Greenland of his world and had it remain in orbit till he gave the word to turn off the gravity beam. Once the gravity tow from the ship was turn off the planet below natural gravity pulled the landmass down to it. The size of the moon piece is known as a planet killer as once it hits a planet, nothing of any kind of life would be left. Right on top of Zeref coming in at hundreds of miles an hour.

"Oh crap," Zeref said as the continent worth of landmass struck right on top of him.

!

Up in space -

All around the world the impact of the planet killer was felt. Earthqakes rock the land as the shock wave cause a rippling effect on the planet's crust. Like a crack melon lava burst out from the cracks caused by the impact destroying everything it touch. Giant waves that have never been seen before swept over the landmasses of the planet. Whole landmasses were shallowed up in lava or water before the shockwave struck flattening everything. Than the dust from the impact swept across the world kicked up from the impact choking the life and blocking out the sun.

"The ones who are on the other side of the planet are going to survive. But of course not for long less than half an hour at best if they can make a powerful enough shield to block the dust. But that's not counting if it can withstand the shockwave," Professor Norton Nimnul said to his new boss.

"This ship does save time in destroying worlds. Instead of wasting my own power just cut off a piece of rock and drop it," Skullmaster said enjoying the death of the planet below.

"Should we drop another?" Shu ask.

"Why not we're in no hurry," Skullmaster said as Pilaf and his team began cutting off another piece of the moon. He kept watching the planet below not wanting to miss a thing.

"Where do we drop it?" Mai ask.

"Send it on the other side of the planet to make sure everyone is dead," Skullmaster said as he watches the second rock fall on the other side of the planet the night side. The effect was the same as the first one, destroying everything else that the first one didn't get.

"Well that will make sure that there isn't any life for millions of years," Nimnul said.

"Good point," Skullmaster said giving it a thought. "Send the whole moon down."

"How?" Pilaf ask.

"Just throw the gravity beam in reverse and push the moon down. And make sure we're far from the impact but close enough to watch. We don't want to be hit by any pieces of rock do we," Nimnul said.

Skullmaster watch as the ship pulled away from the planet as the gravity beam pushes the moon down on what's left of its planet. The impact was a sight to behold as the moon split the planet in half. Skullmaster knows from his studies that any world afterlife or another is always connected to the world they're link to. With that death-blow the planet was dead as all the worlds and afterlife that were connected to it. He knows that there are beings who seen what he has done and will spread the word of his actions. His name will be known once again and his dark master will know his loyal servant has risen to once again spread evil across the worlds of the multiverse once again. (4)

!

Zeref was still alive but is incase in what was molten lava before it was blasted into space once the planet was split open. His body couldn't regenerate with how damaged and widespread his body parts are, or rejoin as they're incase in the now dead cold stone. His mind wasn't even aware of what has happen to him. He would drift in the endless void of space for eons to come.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – There is a difference between the magic that Skullmaster uses and what other magic users of other worlds use. Like in Slayers the magic of that world comes from the gods and monsters. Like how the Dragon Slave draws power from the demon lord. Without the demon lord the magic that came from him is gone. While the magic that Skullmaster uses can be use in any world in any universe, with no draw back what so ever. No having to pray to a higher power or having to use special items to use. His magic is the same class as the Lord of Nightmares. Some kind of energy but not limited to only one spell. And he learned to use this magic from his dark master who in the show he has only hinted at.

2 - The cap can only narrow which world Skullmaster is in to half a dozen worlds. Which the heroes have to use a scanner to find out if Skullmaster is in. It is because the portal crystal is unstable.

3 - Seeing that it took only a couple of hundreds on an isolated island to reforge the crystal when it took a whole city to power it the first place which would number in the thousands. I'm guessing once made to reforged the crystal takes less souls to do so and repower it than it takes to make one.

4 - Skullmaster has hinted that he does serve a dark master in the show.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mighty Max that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mighty Max: Universe Tour -

In deep space is a wall made from the bodies of the beings who have tried to gain the power of the Source. Many believe that it's the origin of the Godwave that is believed to have been responsible for creating and empowering the Gods of this universe. And it is where that Skullmaster was drawn to having his ship fly far from this universe's Earth. Nimnul using the portal crystal and the ship's shock point drive, allowed the ship to travel from one galaxy to another.

"Boss what are you looking for?" Emperor Pilaf ask as he, Mai, and Shu have been scanning the wall made up of giant bodies for hours now. They been sitting at the controls as they used the equipment to scan the wall as any closer and they'll be trap as well. At the command chair is Skullmaster having not move since they began scanning.

"An old friend of mine. Looks like he tried to get pass the wall," Skullmaster said keeping his eyes lock on the screens not wanting to miss anything. "Stop!"

"You found him?" Mai ask.

"Upper right," Skullmaster said as the screen lock on a face he hasn't seen since before the first cap bearer trap him in his universe Earth's core and before the portals to other universes were closed off long before he took over.

"Who is he?" Shu ask.

"He's Yuga Khan the most powerful New God and the ruler of Apokolips. Knew him long ago, longer for him as time pasted differently after the portals were closed off to other universes," Skullmaster said.

"Wait you mean if we return to our world everyone we use to know would have died long ago?" Pilaf ask.

"As long as we use the portal crystal time won't go faster or slower," Skullmaster said as he hit the comlink. "Nimnul put all power into the gravity gun."

"Right boss," Nimnul replied.

The ship's gravity gun lock onto the body of Yuga Khan pulling him free from the wall. Once free from the wall his body became smaller before disappearing in a flash of light. Pilaf and his crew tried scanning for him but couldn't find him. He had broken free from the gravity beam that's powerful enough to pull or push a planet out of orbit after Nimnul had upgraded it. (1)

"Really now? We would have just brought you on board," Skullmaster said turning his eyes to his left where Yuga Khan now stood.

"Skullmaster what are you doing here? I thought travel to other universes have been sealed off," he ask regaining his senses after being trap for so long.

"Been traveling from one universe to another. The crystal of souls was destroyed by the cap bearer and most of the pieces were destroyed. Using what was left, I created a portal crystal and reopen the pathways to other universes. And seeing you my old friend trap, I decided to free you," Skullmaster said.

"Come now Skullmaster, I know you well enough. You freed me to learn if, I know how to make a new crystal. Don't you think if, I had known. I wouldn't have made one long ago," Yuga Khan answers.

"A pity. But since you have been weaken by your long imprisonment. Why don't, I give you a lift home and stop at some planets that you can destroy to absorb its energy," Skullmaster said.

"And in exchange, I'll give some resources for your ship," Yuga Khan said.

"If you don't mind. After all you know that the master does want us to give aid to each other," Skullmaster said reminding Yuha of the rules that all servants of Evil have to follow.

"Don't tell me about the rules we must follow. After all you're still alive," Yuga said glaring at his old friend.

"Oh you know very well that well that while you and others wish for power from the master after giving yourselves to serve him. I wish that the rules of my universe always applies to me no matter where, I am," Skullmaster replied. (2)

"You're just lucky that your universe is unique," Yuga said.

"It is the only place that True Magic is everywhere instead of hard to find and use elsewhere," Skullmaster said. Not that it matters. I'm just as strong as you are without your god powers backing you up."

"True. But we can't fight among each other," Yuga reminded him.

"Set course for Apokolips," Skullmaster said to Pilaf.

"Where is that?" Pilaf ask.

"No need for that," Yuga said as he opens a boom tube. "But first there's a nearby planet for me to regain my strength from."

"You heard him," Skullmaster said.

"Right," Mai said setting course.

"That reminds me is the cap bearer following you?" Yuha ask.

"Knowing the fowl, they are," Skullmaster said. "But don't worry. Before, I left, I freed Kringle from his prison. He will go after Nicholas to reclaim his position. Those heroes won't allow that to happen and if the cap bearer is there he will get involved as well."

"Oh yes, I remember Kringle. There are heroes on his planet?" Yuga ask.

"Powerful enough to keep your son from taking it over," Skullmaster said.

"Tell me more," Yuga said interested in what he has miss since he's been imprisoned. (3)

!

On Earth -

Coming out of the portal Max and his friends with a new traveling member came out. They just barely managed to escape the world they were just in as it was destroyed. They jump into the portal as the shock wave and dust cloud came upon them. The woman with pink hair jump into the portal after them seeing it's the only way to survive.

"What was that?" Porlyusica ask not really knowing what had just happen.

"Max reopen the portal so we can see," Virgil said to Max.

"Right," Max said reopening the portal but this time as a viewing screen that Virgil had taught him. So that they wouldn't jump in blind. They did just now but better to jump in blind than be struck by whatever just happen.

What they saw was a the death throws of a dying world. Max zoom outwards into space to a portal over that world to see what's happening in time to see the moon of the planet slamming into it. The world broke apart as the moon slam into it. Looking to what cause the death of the world, he saw a massive space ship.

"Great aliens," Bea said having seen what they can do.

"Zoom in," Virgil said to Max.

"Can't too far away for that," Max said. "Is there another portal closer to it?"

"Yes where the moon was," Virgil said looking at his scroll.

"There," Max said looking at the front of the ship. He zoom in as close as he could to the bridge of the ship to see what kind of aliens at flying that ship.

"Skullmaster," Norma said seeing who's sitting at the bridge of the ship.

"Looks like he's been busy," Max said. "How long you said he might have been in another universe compared to us?"

"A year," Virgil said.

"Who is he?" Porlyusica ask in shock seeing her world destroyed in front of her eyes. It left her the only survivor of her world.

"He's Skullmaster the evil overlord of my world who escape his prison in the Earth's core and now is traveling to other universes. My name's Max, my wife Bea, Norman and Virgil. I'm the cap bearer and the one who will defeat him," Max explains.

"My name is Porlyusica and he's a dead man walking," she said pushing her pain and lost down as she lets her rage take over. "I might not be as powerful as some of the magic users, I knew. But I'm still a powerful potion master and, I will do what, I can to help you kill him."

"Virgil is that you?" a voice behind them ask.

Looking behind them they were greeted by the sight of a old man dress in a red suit. They realized that they're standing in a large room filled with wood. Both Max and Bea blink as they saw who's the man standing before them is.

"Ah Nicholas it's been too long," Virgil said remembering the man who he met when the portals to other universes were still open.

"Is he who, I think he is?" Bea ask as she learned that there was a jolly gift giving magical man in her world once. But that was before Skullmaster before he was imprison killed him for giving hope to the world under his rule.

"Yes meet this world's Santa Claus, Nicholas Frost," Virgil said introducing them to his old friend.

!

Elsewhere -

In Finland of the Korvatunturi mountain range, Doctor Fate the most powerful magic user of the JL and renowned occultist. He teleported to the ancient burial mound located underneath a mountain, having sense an unbalance in magic. What he found shock him as he found mountain was gone from where it once stood, as if it was just picked up and toss aside to reach what's underneath. Peering into gaping hole where the mountain once was, he saw the burial mound has been broken open.

It wasn't really a burial mound as it once served as a home for the vile thing that once made the mountain its home. The ancient spells and runes that kept the thing imprison were destroyed. The thing was asleep at the time when the magic users of that time banded together to trap it in it's own lair. They had waited for it to finish its feeding and fallen asleep before they began the ritual to seal it. Now it was freed as the magic users at that time never thought anyone would have been able to destroy the whole mountain to free it. And using his magic to scan the area he couldn't find the prisoner anywhere.

"Doctor Fate to the tower. This is a Omega level alert," using his com link.

"J'onn to Doctor Fate what's the alarm?" J'onn answers.

"Kringle Claus has been freed from his prison," Doctor Fate answers. He turns his glaze to the hole and what laid within. The lair of the thing is covered in piles of bones of hundreds that it has feasted on for years before it was trap within it's own home, small ones the size of children. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – From what he's been able to do in the cartoon like being able to teleport using the phone lines or a beam that age things. There's no reason why he can't upgrade a mining ship's gravity beam into a gravity gun that can knock whole planet's or even stars like in Futurama.

2 - Thanks to the power Skullmaster gain from his dark master. He can't be effected by any power that isn't tech or life force in nature. Only magic that can effect him are the ones in his universe and nothing else. Unless it's on the same level as his dark master or Endless class. It also prevents him from being killed by fighting moves like in Fist of the Northstar as that kind of fighting style doesn't work in his universe. As Mighty Max universe is more real world setting in how things would work than in fiction. And while some martial arts do incorporate pressure points, it's ill advised to rely solely on them in real life. As it's fairly easy to miss a pressure point and roughly ten percent of the population has less than satisfactory response to them. ANd remember Skullmaster survived having a giant machine fall on him into a river of lava which isn't anything like water as it's more solid than liqued. It be more like falling onto frozen water than anything else. So he is superhuman strong and tough as he did kill Son Goku the Monkey King of his universe with his bare hands. Who is base on the one from the stories and had all of his powers, which he was killed by Skullmaster.

3 - Yuha Khan is Darksied's father who is even worse than he is. In the comic he's so powerful that Darksied didn't dare to even fight back against him.

4 - The first santa was never the jolly fat man we all know and love.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mighty Max that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mighty Max: Universe Tour -

Apokolips is an ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions, occupying a frequency somewhere between the physical universe and Hell. The war that destroyed the Old Gods and created New Genesis and Apokolips separated the Fourth World from the rest of the universe proper, leaving it accessible by Boom Tube. But sometimes ships and other object do find their way to the planet which happens very rarely.

Which is why a massive ship appearing above the palace out of nowhere, next to War World was an event that had never happen before. Darkseid along with his son Kalibak watch as the ship hovered above them. The others of his inner circle stood behind them awaiting orders from their master, along with Vandal Savage who had flown War World to Apokolips for a face to face talk with Darkseid. The army of Apokolips had already surrounded it awaiting the order to fire upon the ship. (1)

"I scanned the ship. It appears that it has traveled from one universe to another, something that hasn't happen in a very long time," Desaad said.

"A way to travel to other universes," Darkseid said having heard of such things when he was still a young man from his father. Traveling to other universes is something that's been lost after the pathways were all closed off by the higher beings. What the lower beings thought of traveling to other universes is nothing more then traveling to different timelines of the same universe but each a bit different from a different outcome.

"Father do you want us to capture the ship?" Kalibak ask.

"I wish to see who dares to come to their death," Darkseid said.

"Really now? Is that anyway to talk about your uncle," Skullmaster said appearing behind the group.

"Skullmaster," Darkseid said his eyes glowing seeing someone he hasn't seen since he was but a boy.

"You change from the little ankle bitter. And, I must say you grew up into a fine tyrant, even killing your own mother to take the throne," Skullmaster said walking up to Darkseid as the others of Darkseid's inner circle parted to allow him to pass.

"Why are you here?" Darkseid ask remembering how even his father never fought him.

"The Mighty One managed to destroy the Crystal of Souls, I have tried to reforged the crystal but ended up creating a portal crystal instead one that can reopen the old gateways to other universes, just like the old days when travel was still common and your father ruled this world," Skullmaster said.

"I rule now and unlike my father, I wil not have you here," Darkseid said eyes glowing.

"Please now, Uxas you only ruled because your father became trap in the Source Wall. You killed your brother who would had made a better ruler and your mother by poisoning her. You could had never defeated your father in combat to gain the throne," Skullmaster stated causing the inner circle members to move away from him as their lord's eyes glowed.

"You dare," Darkseid growled as no one since he became the ruler of Apokolips, has called him by that name.

"Your father could never harm me with his powers, why would you think yours would do any better," Skullmaster said still seeing the little brat instead of the dark lord everyone else sees.

Darkseid eyes burst as his Omega Beams came out and struck Skullmaster engulfing him in light. The others had to look away from the light till it faded. Once they regain their sight they were shock to see, Skullmaster still standing there as if nothing had happen.

"Still the little snot nose brat," Skullmaster said to Darksied who was about to do it the old fashion way but stop hearing a voice he hasn't heard in ages.

"Yes sadly he is," Yuga Khan said appearing causing all the older members of the inner circle to drop to their knees followed by the younger ones.

"Father," Darkseid said staring at his father.

"I found him and freed him," Skullmaster said.

"Now son aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" Yuga Khan said before turning his attention to Desaad who had killed his beloved wife. With a thought Desaad burst in flames that burn while not burning him to nothing. His body became a human torch while he still felt his body burning. His body was then lifted and flung from the palace and into one of the many fire pits.

"Your wife was the prefect match for you," Skullmaster said.

"Yes she was," Yuga said as he turn his attention back to his son. "From now on son, I'm in charge and you follow. I would punish you more but you did bring me a welcome back gift."

"Gift?" Darkseid said.

"Yes the mobile war planet you have kindly given me," Yuga said looking at War World.

"Yes father it's yours," Darkseid said knowing that anytime his father wanted to, he can crush him and worse.

"That happens to be mine," Vandal spoke up getting the attention of Yuga and Skullmaster.

"Oh look Yuga it's the savage ape creature," Skullmaster said.

"I remember. He was still wearing animal skins and used fire to keep animals away, he couldn't even talk back then. He tried to kill you if, I remember right," Yuga said.

"He did and, I killed him instead. Then we discovered that he couldn't be killed. You had a fun time seeing if anything you did would kill him. And he now learn how to drive a war machine," Skullmaster said.

"Well, well not only a war machine the size of a small planet but my play thing as well," Yuga said as he cause Vandal to disappear. "A few years working the pits should teach him his place again."

"I leave you to deal with your son. I have a ship to refit," Skullmaster said.

"True," Yuga said as he turns to Steppenwolf the brother of his late wife Heggra. "Steppenwolf go with Skullmaster and make sure his ship is fitted with all he needs."

"Right away," Steppenwolf said leaving with Skullmaster as his brother in law deals with his son who maintains a poker face even if he's scared out of his mind inside.

!

On Earth -

"It's that bad hey. I thought that with the pathways closed off that Skullmaster would never return," Nicholas said as he had the elves serve his guests some hot coco and cookies. They sat at a table inside his main toy factory.

"I'm afraid so. Skullmaster shall search every universe till he discovers how to make a new Crystal of Souls. The only good thing is that the only place he can make a new one is back in our universe where it's power is cut more than half," Virgil said.

"Wait the crystal was only at half power?" Max said having seen how powerful the crystal was. He had learned that Skullmaster hadn't dared to use the crystal to blast his way out from the Earth's core, as the core had acted like a limiter on how much power he could use.

"Well not at half power. More like only at 10 percent," Virgil said.

"It was only at 10 percent?" Bea ask having heard from Max how powerful it was.

"It is," a man dress in a brown hooded cloak said appearing out of nowhere. He has a large book chained to his arm.

"Destiny," Norman said seeing the eldest of the Endless still the same as always.

"Have a seat," Nicholas said greeting him.

"Virg?" Max ask looking at Virgil as Destiny sat down.

"This is Destiny one of the Endless, they're one of the highest level beings of this universe. They're the anthropomorphic personifications of the concept of their names. 7 in all, Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Delirium. And they are not gods, they're no more gods then you are," Virgil said.

"So what are you here?" Bea ask.

"I came to aide the Mighty One as it is written," Destiny said.

"Written?" Max ask.

"His book contains everything that has ever happen and what is going to happen in this universe," Virgil said.

"Never mind that," Porlyusica said. "I want to know where this Skullmaster is."

"He is on the planet Apokolips having freed Yuga Khan to resupply and rebuild the mining ship into a warship," Destiny said causing all to have the look of dread on their faces of those who knew that name.

"Wait the ship he used to destroy Porlyusica's planet was just a mining ship?" Bea ask not liking that fact and how powerful it would be once it's remade into a warship.

"Virg? Norm?" Max ask seeing how shock they are.

"Yuha Khan is a New God of this universe the strongest and most powerful. He's on the same level as Skullmaster," Norman said.

"A god that's just great," Max said.

"Fear not Mighty One for you have the power to kill such beings," Destiny said.

"I can kill gods?" Max ask.

"Any wound you inflict on a god or a demon or any such being will be as if it was inflicted on a normal mortal with no powers or spiecal abilites. As it is written," Destiny said.

"I can?" Max ask.

"Settle down big boy," Bea said to her husband before turning to Destiny. "Who made that rule anyway?"

"The ones who oversees all universes, the Hats," Destiny said.

"Hats?" Max and Bea ask.

"They're the ones who make the rules that all universes have to follow. If they say you can kill gods then you can kill gods," Nicholas said.

"I read about them the overseers of all," Porlyusica said having studied anicent texts and books.

"Have either of you meet them before?" Bea ask Virgil and Norman.

"Never had the honor," Norman said.

"Met one of them once. Darkhat was the one who sealed off the pathways to other universes," Virgil said.

"Wait if these guys are so powerful why don't they handle Skullmaster?" Max ask.

"They can but they are simply too busy with taking care of all the other universes to help. For them to even interact with a being of Destiny's level takes much focus for them. They need to focus their gaze smaller, slower, moving into the time the way we lower beings, not with the beats of the millennia, but with the ticks of a clock. As you won't take notice of a single blade of grass that has died. So as the Hats do with a single universe being destroyed," Virgil explains.

"Wow," Bea said.

"You must stop Skullmaster. If he reclaims the crystal he will spread the Rot to all universes. The Rot in terms that you understand is a fungus that infects trees. The Rot causes the universe trees to rot from within till it burst out from underneath. It then spreads it's spores to other trees, infecting others. At that point it can only be stop by one of the Hats cutting down the tree and burning it. You Mighty One are one of the antibodies of the universe tree to deal with the Rot before it becomes unstoppable," Destiny explains.

"I see," Max said lowering his head seeing how big it is. When he look up again he saw Destiny gone. "Hey where did he go?"

"He comes and goes as it is written in his book," Virgil said.

Anything he would had said was lost as the wall of the factory wall was smash inwards. A creature stood in the gasping wall, it's a giant straight out of a nightmare. It was like a main mixed with parts of different animals, or that it was just wearing parts of different animals. And what they can see underneath those animal parts was like it's made up of anguished faces. (2)

"Kringle Claus," Nicholas said seeing the first Santa had somehow been freed.

"Bea?" Max ask looking at his wife as he pulls out his magnum pistol.

"Ready to go," Bea said loading her crossbow as they sprang to action and fired their weapons at the charging monster.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Takes place after the final of Young Justice.

2 - The first Santa like many old tales. Were more about scaring children to behave or not to do something or the monster will get them kind of story. The first Santa was about scaring children to behave or they be eaten, then later stories of a kind old man who gives presents to children who have been good.

!


End file.
